The Preferable Ending
by PisceanGirlPower
Summary: [ONESHOT] [MM fluff] What SHOULD have happened instead of the Mega Mia Michael Fight on September 9 night....'Nuff said. R&R.


**The Preferable Ending**

**People, **

**I'm writing about what SHOULD have happened instead of Mia and Michael fighting that night at The Ritz Carlton, and if Michael still had his Precious Gift…not too long…one-shot…R&R!!!**

**-pisceangirlpower**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Picking off after – 

"**Thursday, September 9, 8 p.m., the Ritz**

Have to write fast – Michael is tipping the room-service guy. Everything is going perfectly…we got out of the building without anyone suspecting a thing. Michael doesn't like sneaking around – I think he believes my dad could have him killed by the Genovian Royal Guard with a single command (he couldn't really, they aren't allowed to kill anyone unless war has been declared), but has maintained an air of tolerant amusement – at least so far. He thinks we're just having a romantic goodbye dinner for two in my grandmother's abandoned hotel suite (which, thank God, they've cleaned since she left. I don't think I could go through this if the place still reeked of Chanel No 5, as most rooms tend to after Grandmère's been there). He doesn't know I'm about to make him the recipient of my Precious Gift.

Ooooh, he's coming back. I will drop the bomb after dinner…the sex bomb, I mean.

Hey isn't that the name of a song?"

I've already called Mom and told her that I'm sleeping over at a girlfriend's, so that's taken care of. I just don't know what Lilly's reaction will be when she comes to know that I've had sex with her brother (snigger).

**Thursday, September 9, 3 a.m., The Ritz**

I'm looking at Michael right now. He's sleeping sideways, facing me. He isn't wearing a shirt. He's loosely clinging to the bed-sheet with one hand, and the other outstretched towards me. His black hair's all tousled and he's got a tiny smile on his face as if he's dreaming about something really nice. I hope it's me. I'm sitting up in bed writing in my journal.

This is SO AWESOME. I can't believe things went so smoothly. SOMETHING FINALLY WENT PERFECT IN PRINCESS AMELIA MIGNONETTE GRIMALDI THERMOPOLIS RENALDO'S LIFE!!!! Here's what happened.

After Michael finished tipping the room-service guy, he came and sat down next to me. I swallowed. 'So,' he said. 'Let's go home, Mia. It's quite late. Your mom will be worrying about you.' I gave a seductive little laugh. Michael looked a little taken aback. 'Oh,' I said. 'Don't worry about that. I've already told her I'm staying over at a girlfriend's.' 'Why would you do that?' asked Michael, looking a little cross. 'Michael,' I said, worried for a second. 'I can't believe _you_ haven't perceived the situation yet.' Michael raised his eyebrows. 'Um,' he said, 'Sorry Mia, but I still don't understand what's going on.' I rolled my eyes and smiled. I looked at my thigh and shifted the teeniest little bit closer to him. 'Michael,' I said, putting my fingers over his. He looked at our hands, then looked up at me and gave me a timid smile.

'Michael,' I continued. I sounded confident, but inside, I had NO CLUE what to say. 'I…um…thought I'd give you a little something to carry on with you when you went to Japan.'

What the hell did I just say that for?! I'm not offering to make sweet tender love with Michael so that he has a beautiful memory to carry with him halfway across the world! I'm offering to make sweet tender love with him so that gives up the idea of _going_ halfway across the world!! God, this is so stupid. _I_'m stupid!!!!!!!!!

'Um,' said Michael. 'OK. And what may that…little _some_thing be?' 'MICHAEL!' I practically shrieked. Michael looked very startled. 'Mia!' he cried. 'Calm down and tell me what happened!' To this, I really didn't know what to say. Geniuses can truly be the biggest idiots of all sometimes. So, in reply to his 'calm down', I just (practically) jumped on him and laid a great big one on his mouth. He gave me a gentle push. 'Mia,' he said, sensibly. 'What are you doing?' NOW he looked like he had understood the situation. Whew. 'Are you sure you're ready for this?' I gaped at him indignantly. 'Well,' I said, not being able to help feeling indignant. 'Why else do you think I, um, did what I did?' Michael laughed. Laughed!!!!!

'Mia,' he said, sounding more serious. 'I'm not joking.' Then, suddenly, he got a suspicious look on his face. 'Mia,' he said skeptically. 'Are you sure you're not doing this to…stop me from going to Japan?' 'Um,' I swallowed. I gave a sheepish smile. 'That's what it was originally meant for, but now that I've given it thought, I think I'm really ready.' Michael looked skeptical. 'Mia,' he said. 'I know I said that day that it's killing me to not have sex with you, but I don't want this to happen for the wrong reasons. Because I'm going to go to Japan whether we make love or not.' !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That last sentence was brutal, I tell you! But surprisingly, I hardly felt any disappointment when Michael so outright told me that he'd go to Japan regardless of whether I slept with him or not. 'So, I think it would best if we just laid it off for tonight,' he continued. 'Michael,' I swallowed. 'I understand what you're saying. And I understood perfectly well that whether we have sex or not will not make a difference to your decision to go to Japan.' Wow. I was proud of what I had just said.

'Yes…' said Michael. 'And?' 'And I still want us to make love.' I babbled. Michael looked…impressed. 'Oh…' he said. 'OK. But I still want to know what made you change your mind like that.' 'Well,' I said. 'I told you. I thought of this plan of making you change your mind by having sex with you, and that made me seriously think about it. So that's what made me change my mind. That, and the fact that since you'll be twenty-two by the time my senior prom rolls around, it wouldn't exactly be very dignified for you to attend the prom of your nineteen-year-old girlfriend.' Michael nodded. 'Uh-huh. So I see that you finally saw sense.' 'Yes,' I nodded my head. 'Soo…what now?' 'Well…' said Michael. '_This_.' He enveloped me into a hug, which soon turned into a kiss. Then, slowly, he pushed me until I was lying on the bed on my back. He was on top of me.

The rest is an understood-thus-in-no-need-to-be-mentioned-in-detail thing. All I'll say is…neither of us have Precious Gifts anymore.


End file.
